1. Field of the invention
The present invention relates to a powder-dispensing brush for cosmetic use.
2. Description of the prior art
A powder-dispensing brush can advantageously be used to apply a cosmetic powder to the skin, metering the quantity of powder used and applying it homogeneously.
DE 43 40 723 describes a powder-dispensing brush including a powder reservoir, a tuft of hairs secured to said reservoir, in particular by a sleeve, and means for causing said powder to migrate from said reservoir into said tuft.
In the above powder-dispensing brush the tuft of hairs is in fact made of a plurality of groups of hairs and the migration means comprise a plurality of passages communicating with the reservoir and coming out between these groups of hairs.
It is found that, in use, when the tuft of hairs of this brush reaches a certain consistency, the powder has a tendency to remain trapped within the hairs of the brush, and that it is difficult to extract it without shaking the brush vigorously.
The object of the present invention is to avoid these drawbacks.